The Spanish Theft
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: The white collar unit has another Neal Caffrey on their hands. What is Neal's connection to their suspect and how do they help each other? What happens when Jannie Santiago will do anything to get her hands on the music box only to give it up? And what is her connection to Keller? And why does Neal not want to give her up? First white collar fic. Hope you like and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar. USA does. I just manipulate thier characters in any way I seem fit.**

**Summary: What seems like just another case, turns out to be anything but another day in the office. The white collar's latest case causes them to take a hard look at who really is a criminal. There just might be a thin line between the law when the person stealing the valuable spanish art actually owns them.**

**This is my first white collar fanfic so be kind. I do appreciate reviews to let me know what you like, dislike, would like to see. Anything. I hope you enjoy and then tell me about it.**

_**The Spanish Theft**_

**_Chapter 1_**

Peter and Neal were in the conference room looking through a stack of case files. They were joined a few moments later by Diana and Jones who had gone and got the coffee. Peter had been staring at the same case file for about 15 minutes, which had Neal interested because if it was anything boring he would have already tossed it into the dud pile.

Neal asks, "Peter?"

"I think I got just what we need." Peter says.

"How so?" Diana questions.

Peter mentions, "Rare pieces of spanish paintings, scpultures, jewerly, and artifacts are being stolen. Once a week a different piece is stolen. Theory is this is someone unheard of, that won't have an arrest record. Works underground."

Jones says, "You thinking surveillance?"

"Exactly." Peter agrees. "If it were you how would you pull it off?" looking at Neal.

Neal explains, "You say they are taking spanish art, anything from Cuban to Honduran to Guatemalan. Alarms don't scare them because they are a pro at diabling them and security cameras probably can't get a glimpse. They don't need alot of time just enough to be in and out. Probably stake out the place an hour before hitting, from a roof top not far away. If it were me that would be what I would do. The only thing that stays consistent is the time. Between 8 and 11 at night."

Diana says, "It appears whoever this is has a patten with what they take. First was a Cuban necklace. A week later a Guatemalan necklace. Next Honduran neckalce. A Cuban painting. Guatemalan painting. So now they are after a Honduran painting."

Neal adds, "Has to be the Honduran embassy. No one else is known for a Honduran painting."

Peter asks, "How would you break in there?"

Jones mentions, "When security changes at 8:30.

"We meet at the van say 6:30. It will be parked across the street." Peter orders.

Diana and Peter arrive at the van at exactly 6:15. They get all set up with perfect view of the embassy. Diana says, "Hey Boss."

"Yeah." Peter replies.

"Remember how you said you had a feeling right when we first got wind of Caffrey." Diana mentions.

"I remember. Thought it was going to be a tough one. Turned out to be exactly that." Peter comments.

Diana says, "I have that feeling now about this one."

Peter states,"Let's hope it's wrong."

Just then Jones enters and 20 minutes later Neal enters with a tray of coffees.

It was heading towards 9. The four of them had been watching the montiors and having a small conversation when they saw movement outside.

Neal says, "There is a dark figure outside near the back."

"We can't make a move until they are outside with the painting in their hand." Peter says.

Diana adds, "Painting is on the top floor."

Jones states, "So we wait." And that is exactly what they did.

5 minutes. 7 minutes. 11 minutes. 14 minutes.

In exactly 14 minutes was when they saw a figure emerging from the top foor fire escape.

"I see the painting." Neal calls.

"Let's move." Peter says.

Diana and Jones took the left side. Peter and Neal took the right side.

The figure saw what apperaed to be the FBI coming up the fire escape. Diana says, "There's no where to run." Pointing her gun.

The figure moved all the way to one side, then took off in a sprint jupming to the top of the building right across from them. Peter, Neal, and Jones arrived at the top just in time to see the suspect jumping across to another rooftop. The figure turns around to look at them while securing her hat. Her. Their suspect was a girl. Diana says, "She got away." As they watch the girl scurry away down the fire escape of the building parallel to them.

**Reviews are always welcomed. Let me know how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 2_**

Jannie returned to her apartment that night after placing the painting in a secure place. Tonight was a close call, but aren't they all. Her boyfriend, Kyle Clarke greeted her.

Kyle says, "Business keep you out late?"

Jannie agrees, "Yeah, but nothing I can't deal with."

Jannie was 26 with pale skin,blue eyes, and black hair. She stands about 5'4' tall. She wore a lot of dark make-up and her clothes consisted of a lot of designers.

Kyle Clarke was 30 with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was a military man. He knew that when Jannie reffered to business it meant her life of crime, forging paintings, stealing jewelery, or artifacts. He didn't like it entirely but he could turn a blind eye because he loved her. Nothing could change that.

The next day Peter and Neal had walked into the office and Neal was sitting at his desk looking over the case file and thinking about last night. The girl they were after, he felt like he knew her from somewhere. Maybe she was one of Alex's friends or he had met her. Then it hit him. The black hair, the way she adjusted her hat. The way she jumped from the rooftop. The girl was Jannie. He had never met her, but heard of her.

Neal goes and knocks on Peter's door. Neal says, "The girl her name is Jannie. I have only ever heard of her. The people on the streets, other criminals call her The Ghost because of the way she jumps from the rooftop. No one has ever caught her because she can't be caught on tape and she jumps."

Peter orders, "Get the others. Conference room in 5."

5 minutes later the others were in the conference room. Peter says, "Got a partial profile on our girl, if you can call it that."

Diana and Jones look it over. Diana asks, "Is this all we have on her?"

Peter says, "Neal, what all do you know about her?"

"Not alot. People call her a ghost and she has been since she was 21. That was when she moved here to New York. She use to be a lengend. Show jumping and horse racing. No one could beat her if they tried. When she moved here, it was a few months after her mom passed. That was when she started her criminal career." Neal says.

"Where did she live before coming here?" Jones asks.

"Brazil." Neal answers.

Diana says, "But we have no last name on this girl."

Neal says, "Nada. Jannie S. is all I ever got."

Jannie had just gotten some coffee at starbucks and was walking along a path in central park. She bumped into her old friend and informant Alexa.

Jannie calls, "Alexa."

Alexa Stanton is 35 years old with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the first friend Jannie made after moving to New York when she was 21.

"Jannie, it's so good to see you." Alexa responds leaning into give her a hug.

Alexa says, "So I read some interesting news today. An ancient Honduran painting was stolen from the Houndras embassy last night. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Jannie mentions, "I heard the ghost resurfaced about a month ago. Taking all sorts of Spanish pieces."

"Jannie." Alexa draws out.

"What?" Jannie questions.

Alexa begs, "Come on you can tell me anything."

Jannie says, "After my mom passed away, I found a will. The will said that all the spanish pieces that my grandma owned belonged to me. Only problem is my dad sold them right before he left. So I have been doing everything I can to track them down."

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

It had almost been a year since they had seen any trace of Jannie. They couldn't know for sure if she was even still in New York. White Collar had gotten a countless number of cases since then. They solved each like the last and then it was straight back to the drawing board.

They were in the conference room after finishing their latest case going over anything new they could possibly dig up. Neal says, "Peter, Diana, Jones. I may have an idea but you guys have to promise not to ask details."

"Will it possibly incriminate yourself?" Diana asks.

"It could. I just need an extra mile on my radius for this to work. Only for three hours." Neal replies.

Peter looks at him. He was talking no nonsense. "I don't see why not. You are to call me when you get there."

Neal grabs his hat, "Okay."

Diana calls, "Neal."

He turns around and responds, "Diana."

"A mile more puts you in Brooklyn, right?" Diana asks.

Neal smiles, "It most defnitely does." then walks out before they could ask him anymore questions about his destination for the night concerning their current suspect Jannie S.

Neal heads towards Brooklyn and arrives at a known place for horse racing and show jumping. Neal found the place right off. Everyone on the streets knows the only reason for sticking around Brooklyn for the weekend were the horse shows. Neal passed the front window where people placed bets on the riders. He scanned the board of the line up for the night. Neal smiles when he sees number 7 listed and rider Jannie S.

Neal goes to the window and says, "$100 on number 7."

The guy says, "So you heard she was back. Tonight is her first time back in a long while. There is a lot of money already riding on her."

"If I were her it would make me nervous." Neal comments.

"Not Jannie." The guys says.

"Do you know her?" Neal asks.

"I have known her for awhile. Family friend." The guy replies.

Neal nods then hands him 100 dollars.

Neal heads for a seat a few minutes before the events were to begin. He picks up his phone remembering he had to call Peter. "Peter." Neal says after a few rings.

"Neal, where are you exactly." Peter asks.

Neal says, "In Brooklyn, exactly like Diana thought."

"What is so special about Brooklyn." Peter questions.

"In due time you will find out." Neal replies. Neal closes the phone with that and begins to watch the first event.

Peter says to Diana and Jones, "What did Neal find out that was happening in Brooklyn?"

Diana says, "Give me a few minutes Boss."

Diana walks down the stairs and sits down at Neal's desk. She looks up his current history. A few case related things, some art, emails, and Brooklyn Horse Show. She scrolls down the page and reads on a little. It is tonight. After printing the page Diana returns to the conference room and shows it to Peter. "This is where Caffrey went tonight. Our information shows that Jannie S. use to race and show jump so maybe she started up again."

Peter agrees, "Maybe so, but I am going to trust Neal on this. He has experience dealing with this. He will get what he can off of some of his street contacts."

The first event was show jumping. The riders navigated through a series of obstacles jumping over different heights. Several went through with some impressive times. The speaker then calls, "Rider number 7 is Jannie S. on Shadow. She is retuning to the show for the first time in years tonight. We will see if she still has what it takes."

Jannie was down at the staring line and had just gotten onto her horse. She was wearing her black cowboy hat, black and dark blue riding shirt along riding pants and black boots.

Jannie took a deep breath and then Alexa says, "You can do this. Show them that you are back."

Jannie clicked her heels and began the course. Alexa went and took a seat in the crowd next to a guy with a tailored suit and a hat like Jannie always wore.

Jannie comes to the first jump and masters it perfectly. Alexa cheers Jannie on. Neal looks over to see the burnette cheering Jannie S. on. Neal says, "I'm Neal, are you a friend of Jannie's or just a fan too."

"Alexa, friend and fan." Alexa replies. "I could introduce you to her after the show if you would like."

Neal says, "That would be great." Neal took some great shots of her riding to give to Peter later.

Jannie had just finished the course when the time came up on the big screen. The speaker announces, "41.190. Jannie S. is the one to beat." The last few jumpers go throughout the course attempting to beat Jannie but coming up with no such luck.

Next was the race track. All the racers were up on their horses and in the gates. The next second they were off. Jannie was falling into 9th at half course. She then used all her might to get into the lead. She passed the fourth place rider causing them too go close to the fence and fall off. The speaker says, "Jannie S is making a run for it. Coming from 9th place now in a tie for first right now as they close in on the finish line. It is going to be a close one."

The speaker continues, "Jannie and Amanda are neck and neck. Wait Jannie is pulling into to the lead. Jannie finishes in first place. Taking the all around rider first prize."

Jannie heads over to the winner circle to accept her trophies, medals, and ribbons. She poses for a few photos. She passes Shadow off to Alexa to load him up. She accepts her cash prizes then heads toward her trailer.

Jannie says, "No Kyle tonight."

"No." Alexa says. "But I did meet someone who would love to meet the famous Jannie S."

"Who?" Jannie asks.

Alexa signals from around the trailer.

Neal begins, "It is so great to meet you. I would love to take you for a drink."

Alexa nods at her and Jannie takes Neal's arm leading her to a bar.

**Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Neal and Jannie stopped at a small bar near by and ordered a bottle of wine. After awhile of getting to know each other Jannie says, "I gotta be honest. I know you are Neal Caffrey, famous conman, bond forger, artist, forger, etc."

"And I know you are Jannie S. Famous, con artist art forger, art thief, etc." Neal responds

Jannie adds, "I see you have done your research."

"As have you." Neal agrees. "It is interesting how this is the first time we are crossing paths."

"I do my best to stay clear of FBI consultants." Jannie says.

Neal comments, "Fair enough, but we are all alone right now. The FBI can't find us."

"They let you outside of your radius?" Jannie questions.

"In hope that I would find information to lead them to your capture." Neal responds.

Jannie asks, "Then why haven't you called them yet?"

"I wouldn't do that, not to a fellow con, to someone I admire, to a friend." Neal mentions.

"And..." Jannie draws out.

"And word around the street is you have a piece of art that I need." Neal states.

Jannie questions, "What do you mean?"

Neal comments, "Well it has come to my attention, from some valuable sources that you have the music box."

"Everyone thought you had it when you were arrested." Jannie adds. "Even though it wasn't true."

"And now there is a man holding Kate until I give that music box to them. I really don't have much stretch here." Neal mentions.

"Your contacts are a little ahead. I will have the music box. I have a flight out of the country in a few hours to go on a circuit, to compete in a series of horse shows. While I'm there I will be obtaining the music box. If you can promise my safety until I return then I will give you the music box in three months when I return. I don't need the heat this will bring." Jannie explains.

Neal says, "Done."

Jannie continues, "Now here is how to keep the FBI occupied for a little while. You give Burke this." handing Neal a slip of paper.

Jannie adds, "He now has my full name, not that it will do him much good and he has my boy friends name. That will have him chasing some dead ends for awhile."

Neal says, "I cannot thank you enough."

Jannie mentions, "No need. Lets just hope this keeps me out of jail for awhile."

REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Jannie headed away from the bar and towards the art museum that held the Mexican painting from the 1800's. Entering quickly and then exiting 14 minutes later. Jannie was quick. She made sure of that. After storing it away for safe keeping Jannie swung by her apartment where Kyle was waiting up for her.

Jannie says, "Kyle."

"Look I am sorry I couldn't make it." Kyle responds.

"I know, you had to work." Jannie responds. "And I am okay with that. I have a few good friends that have my back. Especially since tonight was my first night back on the circuit."

Kyle says, "I will drive you to the airport."

Jannie adds, "Then we should get going. I gotta catch this flight."

They head for the car then Kyle mentions, "I never wanted to miss tonight. My meeting got changed."

"I know and I love you. I can't go away being mad and for what a competition that you will see on tape." Jannie states. "I just thought you would be happy for me is all."

"I am, you know that. And no matter what I am on you side and I am in your corner all the way." Kyle comments.

They arrived at that airport and Kyle parked in the unloading zone. He went and unloaded Jannie's bags. Jannie had gotten out of the car and was waiting on the sidewalk.

"I can't wait any longer to do this. Jannie Santiago I love. I want to spend every day of my life together with you. Will you marry me for a better life together?" Kyle says getting down on one knee.

Jannie wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, "Yes, for a better life together." putting out the ring.

"For a better life together. No more worries about my line of work. After I finish what I am currently working on, I will be done for good. I am willing to give it up for you." placing her red ribbon from tonight in his hands they say, "For a better life together."

Jannie kisses her now fiancé goodbye before heading for the airport and catching up with Alexa.

Back at the FBI building Neal strolled into the conference room the next morning.

Neal says, "Morning."

Peter sits down taking a coffee. A few minutes later the whole team was gathered. Peter picks up a case file passing them around, "A Mexican painting was stolen last night. Where were you Neal?"

"Obtaining some new information." Neal responds sliding the slip of paper closer to him along with the sim card to his camera."

Peter takes a few moments to look through what Neal had given him. "Jannie Santiago, is our suspect. Her boyfriend is Kyle Clarke. After of year of no leads I let you go an extra mile and we finally have a lead."

"We have another Neal Caffrey on our hands." Diana adds.

Neal smiles, "It appears we do."

Jones asks, "So how do go about this?"

"We talk to the boyfriend. I'm pulling out catching Neal Caffrey 101 again. You start with the girl." Peter says. "So I moderate it to fit our suspect. We start with the boy. Diana, Jones. Work the streets to see if anyone knows her. There has to be someone she pissed off enough to want to give her up."

They split up Neal and Peter heading to go talk with Kyle Clarke.

Kyle was getting ready to head into Marine headquarters when he heard a knock at the door. A few moments later he answered it and saw two men standing at his apartment door.

Peter begins, "I am Agent Burke, FBI, we have a few questions about your girlfriend, Jannie Santiago."

Kyle questions, "What about her?" as he leads them to the back porch.

"Do you know where she was last night?" Peter asks.

"She was at a horse show, competing. Won this ribbon too." Kyle answers. pointing at the red ribbon on the table.

"What does she do for a living?" Peter questions.

"She is a painter. I would show you her studio, but when she is gone she doesn't like others to see it. Sometimes has unfinished pieces." Kyle says.

"Gone? Where might I find her?" Peter asks confused.

Kyle mentions, "She went to do a series of competitons in Europe. London, Paris, Rome, Florence, and a few other places."

"When is she due back?" Peter asks.

"A few months. Three to four months to be exact. Your asking about the Mexican painting that went missing last night, right?" Kyle responds.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the details of our investigation." Peter states.

"When something like this happens, I usually get a visit from someone like you asking details about my girlfriends whereabouts. She left right after the horse show last night. Jannie is a lot of things. Did she may want to steal that painting yeah, but I'm telling you she didn't have the time to." Kyle explains.

Peter says, "Sergeant Clarke, you do know what could be at risk if you are protecting Jannie?"

"I am not protecting her. What she does when we are apart is her own business. Do I think some of the stuff she is into is bad news and could end up with her behind bars. Yes, but its not for me to say." Kyle adds.

"Thank you for your time. If you think of anything that can help, feel free to call me." Peter says placing his card on the table.

Meanwhile Diana and Jones had headed to a local known cafe where a lot of the street contacts hung out. Some were criminals, some weren't.

Diana begins, "I am Agent Berrigan, FBI. Anyone with any information on Jannie Santiago will be offered $1000. She is a con artist. We want her for questioning of several stolen spanish art pieces."

There were alot of whispers and chatter among the people in the cafe. A few people slipped out. Diana says, "If I get the information I want it is worth something, but if I head for the door the information is worth nothing."

"I heard she flew into Paris last night." a man says. "Traveling Europe for some horse shows. If she is returning to New York it will be in about three months. That is when off season is for horse shows."

Diana sets some cash down on the table. "If you guys think of anything else call me." placing her card down on a table.

**REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_Two months later_

Jannie was in London for her last competition, but that wasn't the only thing that brought her there. A few hours passed and the horse show was complete with Jannie winning all around rider. She was due to head home tomorrow. In order to do that she had to obtain the music box tonight.

She headed to a few places that it could be. The first few turned out to be duds. There was one last place on her list. It was a warehouse of an old artist. She entered the warehouse and saw 10 storage lockers. After looking around Jannie headed for the second locker and began to open it hoping that it would be the one. She picks the lock with ease then opens the door revealing the music box. Just as she is about to pick it up Jannie is hit over the head with a 2x4.

Hours later Jannie woke up tied to a mattress that now laid in the center of the warehouse. Her hands and feet were tied with ropes and her midsection had a rope going over top of it securing her to the mattress.

When she became aware of her surroundings she began to struggle attempting to free herself.

"Well what do we have here. Just the person trying to steal my music box." a man says.

Jannie was silent.

"We are silent are we? Well I can fix that easily." the man says, kicking her firmly in the stomach, earning a groan from Jannie.

"Who are you?" Jannie asks.

The man says, "You don't recognize my voice. I am hurt." stepping into the light the man reveals his face.

"Keller." Jannie comments.

"So you do remember me." Keller mentions.

Jannie agrees, "Of course. What do you want from me?

"Agree to help me when I arrive back in the states." Keller states.

"No." Jannie argues.

"The music box will be yours. All you have to do is say yes to help me." Keller comments.

"Never." Jannie adds.

Keller takes out a knife and cuts apart the bounds around Jannie's wrists. Keller then takes the knife and stabs it into Jannie's arm.

"This can get a heck of a lot more painful. The second you say yes I remove the knife."

Jannie was starting to feel the pain, but she was going to outlast it. After about 6 minutes Jannie says, "Fine I will do it. I will help you. Just remove the knife from my arm."

Keller removes the knife and cuts the rope holding her to the mattress and around her feet. Jannie sits up applying pressure to her arm. She tears a piece of her shirt and wraps it around her arm. She stands to her feet and watched Keller for a moment. Keller walks over to the storage locker and puts the music box in her black bag. She walks a few steps towards Keller. "I will see you in New York." Keller says before handing the bag over.

Jannie headed out of there and straight for the hotel. Alexa asks, "What happened?"

"Just a little misunderstanding is all." Jannie replies.

Alexa comments, "So was it worth that, getting that for Neal?"

Jannie mentions, "I made a promise. I was going to keep it no matter what happened. No matter who I ran into."

"Someone I know." Alexa asks.

"My arch rival." Jannie answers.

"Keller, What did he want?" Alexa questions.

Jannie comments, "He was willing to give up the music box if I agreed to help him with something back in New York. I ended up saying yes so he would stop stabbing me."

"Did he say what?" Alexa asks.

"No, he didn't. He just really wanted my help in exchange for this." Jannie answers, pointing at the music box.

"Alright, let's get out of her. Time to go back home." Alexa says.

Jannie agrees, "Time to go home."

**REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Jannie had been back in New York for a few days, when she had decided to take the music box to Neal. It was harding towards the early evening when she made her way towards where she had found out he lived and knocked on the door. A bit of an elder woman answered the door. "Hi. I am a friend of Neal's, I was wondering if he was in." Jannie says.

"He is just upstairs." June replies allowing Jannie to enter and go up the stairs.

Jannie taps on the door. A few moments later Neal answers it. "Jannie."

"Neal." she replies.

They go in and sit at the table, Neal pouring each of them a glass of wine. Jannie comments, "Very good taste in wine I see. Italian"

Neal asks, "One of my favorites. What happened to your arm?"

"A little misunderstanding on my way to getting this." Jannie comments revealing the music box. "An old arch enemy of mine had it. Made me agree to work with him again. I wasn't going to say yes, but the pain was too bad. He stabbed me. Anyways, it is yours now. Hope this helps you find Kate." Jannie states.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this." Neal mentions. "Especially since it means you agreed to work with Keller again. I know that is the last thing you wanted to do."

Jannie says, "I have no idea what he needs me for, but it can't be good."

"With Keller it never is. I only ever had one rule. I don't use guns. When he did, he became my ex partner." Neal adds.

Jannie adds, "When he turned me into someone I wasn't and forced me to doing something I swore I would never do, I knew I couldn't trust him as a partner anymore. He then became my ex partner. I guess that is another thing we have in common."

Downstairs Peter had knocked on the door and June had let him in. "Peter." June says. "Neal is just upstairs with his black hair lady."

"Thanks June." Peter says. Peter begins going up the staircase to Neal's room.

Neal and Jannie had been exchanging Keller stories when there was a knock at the door. "Neal it's Peter."

Jannie gets up and whispers, "Is there a way out of here?"

Neal calls, "I will be right there."

Neal whispers, "No enough time. Closet."

Jannie looks around then slips in the closet hiding the music box.

Neal opens the door, "Peter, what brings you by so late?"

"I found some new info on Jannie. She is back in New York. Everyone is saying she has the music box." Peter starts. "The others at out my house already. June said you had a friend over."

"Okay, I'll be down in 10. My friend must have left without June seeing her." Neal says. "Peter eyes him. He notices the two hats that laid on the table. Peter shakes his head then walks out.

Neal makes sure Peter is far enough away before opening his closet to get a jacket out. He grabs a jacket and then Jannie walks out with him, "That was close." Jannie comments. "Are you going to tell him you now have possession of the music box?"

Neal says, "Not yet. Not until I know what Mozzie can figure out. I gotta go or Peter is going to come back up here." leaning in and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "See you soon and stay safe. You are way too pretty to go to jail."

Jannie replies, "I will do my best. One more thing. If it comes down to it, I couldn't ask you to lie to protect me. Tell Peter and Diana what they need to know."

Neal adds, "I'm doing my best to protect you from them."

Jannie adds, "I know."

Neal walks out and him and Peter proceed to Peter's house.

Diana, Jones, and Elizabeth were sitting at the kitchen table where there was and evidence style board in front of it. Neal and Peter walked in and each took a seat.

Diana begins, "Recently we found out the Jannie was in London for a horse show. While there she was also interested in finding the music box that Neal is very much interested in. Everyone thought Neal had it when he was arrested, but he didn't. So the people interested in it turned to his girlfriend, Kate thinking she would know where he hid it."

Jones adds, "That was when she pulled the whole disappearing act. Whoever has her wants this music box. Matthew Keller, and ex partner of Neal's had been in London for some time. He is also the real owner of the music box. Jannie found this out and seeked him out while she was there. All recent news says that she has it now."

Neal asks, "How does this help us catch her?"

"People talk. That is the most wanted piece of art out there. There is going to be someone who knows where she is. Keller is going to return. He has to hate her enough to give her up. Why else would he willingly give her the music box." Peter comments.

"Keller, he never works alone. My best guess would be is that he is planning something big. He needed Jannie's help. And she made a deal with the devil. Agreed to help Keller in exchange for the music box." Neal adds.

Diana adds, "Catch two birds with one stone."

**REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_3 Months Later_

Kyle had just gotten off of work and was meeting Jannie at a restaurant in the Little Italy of New York. They were well into their main course. They hated that they had to sneak around just to be able to see each other.

"Jannie, I can't stand this, this sneaking around just to see you." Kyle says.

Jannie suggests, "Then let's really go to Italy. Do Paris, Florence, London, Cape Cod, Rome. Travel through Europe like we always wanted to. You have some vacation time coming up. Get away from New York and the FBI for a little while."

"Now?" Kyle questions.

Jannie asks, "Why not. There is no time like the present."

Kyle mentions, "It is just all so sudden."

Jannie adds, "We can make it work."

They leave the restaurant and were walking the streets holding hands.

"I can't just leave." Kyle says. "I have my job."

"Take some vacation days." Jannie comments.

"What is over there that is so important to you?" Kyle asks.

"Nothing, I swear. It is just too far out of Keller's reach." Jannie adds.

Kyle states, "You just tried to con me. I can't believe it Jannie." Kyle lets go of her hand and begins walking away.

"Kyle, it wasn't like that." Jannie calls, but it was too late. Kyle was walking off in the distance. Jannie stood there until she could no longer see him.

Jannie then goes to Alexa's condo. Alexa asks, "Did he go for it?"

"No." Jannie responds flipping her hat onto the table.

"What happened?" Alexa questions.

"I think we just broke up." Jannie explains.

Alexa says, "You know what could cheer you up?"

Jannie replies, "What?"

"Getting away. Go to the places we were planning on. Run some cons and go to some beaches. You always love the beach." Alexa suggests. "The FBI is closing in, so I think it is a good idea. We need some space from New York anyways."

Jannie mentions, "You say beaches. I'll go."

"Then go and get packed and I will settle the other details." Alexa mentions.

Jannie smiles then grabs her hat, flipping it back on her head.

A few hours later they had met up at the airport and were out of New York. Their first stop was cape cod.

_7 months later_

Peter mentions, "Jannie's known aliases have popped up France, Italy, England, Russia, Australia, and Brazil."

Jones comments, "She's not afraid to cross borders."

Diana says, "Neal." drawing it out.

"Diana." Neal replies drawing it our just like she did.

Peter sees the exchange between the two of them then says, "Why don't we all take a 15 minute break. We've been at this for three hours now. I think it is best if we clear our heads."

Diana glances at Neal and in that one look he knew Diana wanted him to come with her. "I'm going to get some coffee, why don't you join me." Diana suggests.

"Alright." Neal replies.

They had gone to the local Starbucks and were walking back when Diana says, "You know Peter may not see it, but you and Jannie are more alike than he knows. And I believe that you know her better than you are letting on."

Neal sighs, "I guess you figured it out. I do know a little more than I'm letting on. I don't want to be the one responsible for sending her away."

"Neal, we gotta know. You can't hold out on us anymore." Diana states.

Neal begins, "When you guys were onto me I crossed borders as well. I had my eyes set on one thing the music box."

Diana mentions, "And she already has that."

"There is one other thing that would send her out of the country. The other rafael painting, or to get away from Keller." Neal says.

"What is Keller's connection to her?" Diana asks.

"Not sure. They are ex partners. All I know. He found her in London and convinced her to help him with something." Neal adds.

"Like you and Keller." Diana mentions.

Neal says, "Just don't go there. Jannie and I have a lot of things in common. We are also very different. The way to finding her goes two ways. We find Keller. He has to be planning something that he needs a partner for. Secondly, track the boyfriend. He learned a few things from her."

Diana questions, "The second rafael?"

Neal answers, "There was one known to be in New York and one out of the country."

They go back and sit down in the conference room. Diana says, "We find Keller, we aren't too far from Jannie."

_2 months later_

Jannie decided it was time to return to New York. She was staking out a building that she was planning on pulling a job on when someone came up from behind her.

Keller begins, "I've see you have returned to our wonderful city here."

"What do you want? I'm a little busy here." Jannie says.

"I see that. I want you to meet me at this address when you are done here tonight. I would never get in your way. You work is pristine." Keller says handing her a card.

Jannie agrees, "Will do."

Jannie slipped into a Brazilian palace replacing the snake eye painting with and identical forgery. She heard the sirens but she would be long gone before they got close enough to identify her. Once she was to the roof Jannie jumped across a few rooftops before returning to the ground and heading toward the meeting place with Keller. It was an old run down warehouse. She entered through the side door.

"Keller." Jannie begins.

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to ****_MidnightRoulette_**** for reviewing. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 9**

Keller says, "I'm glad you could join me. You see I am moving a large sum of weapons into France and I need your help with it."

"Why my help?" Jannie asks.

"You are the only one good enough for the job. The only person I would trust with this. I need your help getting the stuff from here to the airport after that you are free and clear from me for awhile. I can get into France on my own." Keller adds.

"What do you need me to do exactly?" Jannie questions.

Keller answers, "I need you to pose as the goth drugee again to get past the security guard. He will search you and I will drive past you. Then it is smooth sailing from there. The jet will be waiting. Just like old times."

Jannie asks, "This is nothing like old times. When?"

"Tomorrow night. We gotta move this stuff fast." Keller says signaling at the crates. "I have a car all arranged to transport."

"What would my cut be?" Jannie questions.

"When I get to France I will get a total of 8 thousand. You will get 4 thousand of it." Keller adds. "I will wire it to you as soon as possible."

Jannie agrees, "I think I can manage that. Do you have any of the stuff? You know, so I can play the part."

Keller smiles, "Very well then. I thought you would ask, so I was prepared." handing her a brown paper bag.

"I should get going. Alexa has some work to do." Jannie comments walking out and to a condo complex.

Alexa comments, "You look like hell."

Jannie replies, "I just met with Keller."

"And that it explains it." Alexa adds.

"I need to be the goth drugee girl again." Jannie adds.

"Oh. Are you sure you are up for this?" Alexa asks.

Jannie says, "There is one thing I never did and will never do and that is break a promise. I gotta go through with this. Can you transform me?"

Alexa agrees, "Yeah, Let me go get the hair dye."

In the next half hour Alexa had highlighted Jannie's hair with dark blue highlights and drew a tattoo on her wrist with temporary ink.

Alexa says, "Well what can I say, I'm good. Not that I enjoy doing this."

Jannie argues, "You know the second this is over, I am going to want them gone."

"Good to hear that. Now we need to work an outfit for tomorrow." Alexa mentions. "Skirt or pants?"

"Pants will give the security guard more to search, extra stalling time." Jannie comments.

"So we will definitely go with pants then. Exactly what I was thinking." Alexa adds.

Jannie agrees, "Yeah alright. You take care of the outfit while I check out what Keller gave me. Let's see, a few ounces of coke, a bottle of english wine, and a gun. How original."

"Keller always knew what you liked." Alexa comments.

"For the most part. He also always knew what made me tick." Jannie states popping open the bottle of wine. and pouring a glass. "Gotta love him, but mostly gotta hate him."

Alexa grabs a bottle of beer then says, "Let's hope this is the last time I have to see you like this."

Jannie agrees, "I will drink to that." clinking her glass to Alexa's bottle.

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**__****_Chapter 10_**

The next day it was heading towards noon. Jannie had on a pair of black leather pants and was wearing a black tank top. She was sipping at a of glass of wine when Alexa came in.

Alexa says, "You ready for today?"

Jannie replies, "As ready as I will ever be."

"Good." Alexa mentions. "Wouldn't want you going in there unprepared. I gotta be honest though, this smells like a set up."

"It very well could be, knowing Keller." Jannie says.

Alexa adds, "Be careful."

"When am I not?" Jannie counters putting on a black lace shirt revealing her belly.

"That's what I mean. Don't be cocky. This is Keller. You and I both know what he is capable of." Alexa says.

Jannie agrees, "I will be."

Jannie arrives at the warehouse. "Keller." she calls.

Matthew says, "Jannie. It's all loaded in the car. You look really good."

"Alright let's get going then." Jannie agrees.

Keller drives towards the airport. When he comes to a stop he is just outside the entrance to a hanger. Keller says, "This is where you come. Get him to search you and give me the signal. You gotta raise suspicion, like you are high."

Jannie comments, "You underestimate my abilities." getting out of the car and smiling back at him adjusting her hat.

She begins to walk towards the gate for the hanger the jet was at, walking over a bit tipsy, a few feet from the guard. The guard says, "Excuse me, ma'am."

Jannie replies, "Howdy Officer."

"You can't go through there without being cleared." the guard replies.

Jannie argues, "This is my private jet."

The guard asks, "Ms. Halden?"

"Yes." Jannie responds.

"If you can just come with me over here and clear a few things up, you can be right on your way." the guard adds.

"Sure" Jannie replies as they head over to the guard tower. When the guard's back was turned she gave Keller the signal.

The guard began to search her as Keller drove through the entrance.

"You are clean. Now as I need is your identification and you can get on your jet." the guard comments.

"Of course." Jannie says handing him a fake id.

"Alright Jaden Halden. You are all clear." the guard mentions.

Jannie states, "You must be new at this."

"That obvious." the guard says.

"Most guards know me. Just ask for id and let me through the gate. Don't make me go through all the trouble. Have a nice day." Jannie adds.

Jannie walks through the gate and towards the jet where Keller was loading crates.

Keller asks, "Any trouble?"

"None at all." Jannie replies.

Meanwhile Diana and Neal had just seen one of Jannie's aliases pop up on an airport hanger. Diana says, "She is trying to leave the country."

Peter agrees, "Looks like we got a location this time. Let's move."

In 7 minutes they had arrived at the airport and were searching for the right hanger.

All the crates were loaded and Keller was getting reading to get on the jet, when he turned around. "You could come with me if you want."

Jannie argues, "And you know I can't do that."

"Right, Kyle is here." Keller says handing her an envelope. "It's not much, but I heard a few things on the street you may want to check out. Goodbye Jannie."

"Goodbye Matthew." Jannie says when she turns around she heard footsteps and then saw three FBI agents entering the gate. "You may wanna get out of here now." Jannie takes a few steps back looking for an escape route when Keller pulled his gun and aimed to shoot at the FBI agents.

Jannie thought for a quick second before diving in front of both his bullets. As she fell to the ground, she saw the FBI agents began firing at Keller. She took this moment to get up on her feet and run. She didn't know why they weren't closing in on her, but she wasn't going to find out either. She looked back for a moment before fleeing the scene.

Peter says, "Matthew Keller, you are under arrest." as he cuffs him.

Keller says, "Neal."

"Matthew." Neal replies. replies.

Matthew adds, "You know Agents, Jannie just saved your lives. She knows I never miss and I bet you probably didn't have vests on either. You really should thank her."

Diana adds, "We would have to find her first." picking up her fallen hat from the ground.

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Jannie returns to one of the places she stayed at. She took off her shirt and then her tank top combined with a bullet proof vest.

Alexa flips on the light, "Don't let me ever make fun of you for wearing that again. Let me see the damage."

Jannie pulls out a chair and sits down.

Alexa comments, "A couple bad bruises to your abdomen and chest. Nothing appears to be broken or you wouldn't be able to breathe because one of your ribs could have punctured your heart."

Jannie agrees, "That's good. I'll live."

"Now do you want to tell me what happened?" Alexa asks.

"We were at the hanger and Keller was about to get on the jet when he turned around. He asked me to come with him. I said I couldn't because Kyle was here. Then we both said goodbye. I turned around and saw the FBI closing in. Keller shot at them twice. I dove in front of the FBI agents. I wasn't going down for attempted murder or being an accessory." Jannie explains. "I fell to the ground. They went towards Keller to arrest him. I got up and ran. Point is I took two bullets at point blank range."

"Sounds like you saved them." Alexa comments.

Jannie agrees, "Yeah, I guess I did. Diana and Peter got lucky. Did you get those files on them?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what I can get my hands on. Peter Burke married to Elizabeth Burke who is an event planner. Peter is the agent in charge on the white collar task force. He has been after you almost as long as he was after Caffrey. Made the connection right after the Cuban Painting went missing. Peter is a big fan of the Yankees and drinks beer as opposed to wine." Alexa goes on.

"And how does his choice of drink help me avoid him?" Jannie asks.

Alexa counters, "You said get everything."

Jannie says, "And what about Agent Berrigan?"

"Diana Berrigan has a girlfriend named Christy. Moved here from D.C. after she asked to be transferred onto Peter's team. She likes the classics. Wine is her favorite but she will drink a beer. This case means something to her. Something big. She won't give up until you are caught. She is willing to push Neal to turn on you. She loves art exhibits and wine tastings." Alexa explains.

"That's good." Jannie replies.

Alexa asks, "What else is on your mind?"

"I got this from Keller. Some information on where Kyle might be hiding out. He learned from the best." Jannie mentions sliding an envelope across the table.

Alexa scans through it. "I will look into this, but it is going to take some time."

"Thanks." Jannie says heading for her bed.

_3 months later_

The FBI was working surveillance on a suspected place Jannie could hit. They were all watching the screens and listening for any voices inside when there was a knock at the back doors of the van. A few agents drew their guns as Peter opens the door. There was a young kid holding a basket. The kid asks, "Are you guys the FBI?"

Peter gives the signal to lower their guns. "Yes we are. How may I help you?"

"This is for you." the kid says gesturing at the basket.

Peter replies, "Thank you."

"What is it Peter?" Diana asks.

"The FBI just got a random gift basket, which I don't think is all that random at all." Peter says. "Gloves."

Jones takes out a pair of gloves and hands them to Peter.

The basket contains five beers, a bottle of wine, a box of pastries, and a card. Peter opens the card. On the outside it says Get Well Soon. On the inside it reads:

_Peter, Diana, and Jones,_

_Your welcome. Those bullets were meant for you and I know full well none of you were wearing bullet proof vests. I may have done a lot of things in my time but attempted murder isn't one of them. Keller never misses either. I would love to say it's a win win situation but the pain in my abdomen and chest make me beg to differ. It's been real. Enjoy the treats._

_J.S._

Diana says, "It's Jannie."

"She's good." Peter adds.

Jones comments, "We'll just have to be better."

"You know what Peter, she needs a name." Diana mentions.

Jones agrees, "Every case gets one, but yet we haven't agreed on one for hers yet."

Peter grabs a beer from the basket, "Well, calling her the ghost would just be an insult to our ability to come up with names."

Diana mentions, "True, there is just something about her and this case that is different."

Jones suggests, "Skyscraper flyer, sounds too direct, and spanish painter is just overused between agencies."

Peter asks, "Neal?"

That caused Neal to wake up from his sleeping position, "Yeah Peter?"

"What was the name of the first painting Jannie stole?" Peter questions.

Neal says, "The Guardian. A Cuban painting that consists of several Spanish flags, the American flag, and a few eastern European flags. The artist paints them together in a quilt style on a canvas using a difference between light and heavy brush strokes."

Peter replies, "I got a name for this one. Lady Guardian. It's perfect."

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**__****_Chapter 12_**

_8 months later_

Peter says, "We know where the boyfriend is, why hasn't she tried to contact him recently?"

"Did they break up?" Diana asks.

"It's possible." Jones adds.

"If they got in a fight, she may not know where he is at. If there was ever one thing Kate learned from me it was hiding." Neal mentions. "Jannie is good at staying off our radar so she must be looking for the boyfriend."

Peter says, "He's military, right?"

Jones agrees, "Marine Corps."

Diana adds, "His unit is due to deploy in three weeks. We put that out there and Jannie hears it there is no way in hell she would miss that."

Peter orders, "Let's set it up. We've been after her longer than Caffrey."

Jannie and Alexa were walking through the streets of New York. Alexa says, "The information you gave me about Kyle awhile back. It didn't bring up any leads. I'm sorry Jannie. You know I will keep a look out for anything."

Jannie says, "Thanks. Check the base and the barracks. Just check everywhere."

"I will." Alexa says.

_3 weeks later_

Jannie was working on a forgery of The Guardian when Alexa came in. Alexa says, "Beautiful forgery, but that's not why I'm here. I recently came into some news, some information."

"Kyle?" Jannie asks.

"I must say this information comes from a very unreliable source. They call him The Spook." Alexa comments.

Jannie argues, "I don't care."

"Word is he is set to deploy. He leaves at 3. It could be a trap though." Alexa mentions.

"I gotta see him." Jannie counters.

"If you leave now, you will make it there in perfect timing. The tarmac is right on base." Alexa says.

Jannie says, "Thanks Lex." as she walks out.

Jannie walks onto base going past the barracks and straight to the tarmac. A lot of the marines were already gathered there. There was always a big cookout before the soldiers went overseas. Jannie came across a picnic table at the end and saw Kyle sitting there.

Jannie calls, "Kyle." he looks up and their eyes meet. "I missed you. No matter where I was or what I was doing one thing never left my mind. How much I missed you."

Kyle replies, "I missed you too. It's been far too long."

"Yes it has. Listen, I've lied to you about a lot of things, but I never lied about loving you. I swear." Jannie mentions.

"I know. You are still wearing the ring and you found me here right before I am about to leave knowing full well you could be arrested." Kyle adds.

"I am tired of running. They know I'm here, but I had to see you. I had to be able to say goodbye." Jannie says.

Kyle gets up and they step closer to one another engaging in a deep passionate kiss. When they pull apart Kyle says, "You want some food? We still have 30 minutes."

They sit down and eat. When they were finished they went to join the other couples right on the line of the tarmac. They began making out again. Jannie says, "Come home to me."

Kyle says, "I got you something." pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Jannie open the jewelry box and takes out a set of dog tags. Jannie says, "You got me a set of dog tags."

"Yeah I did. I know how much you wanna keep your last name so I got them to say Jannie Santiago-Clarke." Kyle replies.

"I love them." She replies as he places them around her neck.

Jannie adds, "I got something for you." handing him a letter.

Kyle kisses her then replies, "Thank you. Just like the first time."

"You know the rules. You can't open it until you land there." Jannie mentions.

"Agreed." Kyle says.

They hear the General call for last call. Jannie wraps her arms around Kyle's neck and her legs around his waist and they share one last kiss. They felt like the world was spinning and they were the only thing that mattered for the moment.

Jannie says, "Come back to me." after they pull apart.

Kyle picks up his bags and replies, "I'll do my best." walking away.

Jannie backs up a few feet and is looped in a hug by a fellow marine wife/girlfriend. To them it was one in the same. They were all crying and were all sad because they were missing their loved ones already.

When the plane took off the group began to go their separate ways. Jannie went to the apartment that Kyle had been staying at on base. She had passed a van that she knew held the FBI agents. There was no running this time. She figured she had about 10 minutes before they came busting in there.

Jannie went straight for Kyle's closet and put on his favorite hat. She noticed the ribbon on the table. She let a few tears fall from her eyes. She had been through this before, but it was still hard no matter the circumstances. She pulled off her lacy shirt, she had been wearing and stood in just a tank top. Fingering through the clothes in Kyle's closet she finally decided on the really worn one. It was one of Kyle's workout shirts and said NY Marines across it.

Jannie wandered over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. She went and sat at the kitchen table. With her glass in hand, she leaned back and crossed her feet on top of the table.

Peter says, "Okay it's been about 15 minutes, let's move in."

They all get out of the van that had been sitting outside the apartment. Diana gives the count before kicking the door open. Jannie watches as several FBI agents enter the apartment. Diana says, "FBI. On your feet. Hands on your head."

Jannie sets down the glass and steps away from the table. She knew the agents were beginning to surround her. She raised her hands above her head and interlocked her finger behind her head. As she turned to face the door she saw Burke, Berrigan, and Jones stop right in front of her.

Jannie says, "Agents Burke, Berrigan, and Jones."

Diana replies, "Jannie Santiago, you're under arrest."

"I know." Jannie states.

Jannie lowers her hand and says, "Thank you. I would never have gotten to see him off and say goodbye without you guys. All of you."

Jones adds, "It's our pleasure." as they all shake her hand.

Jannie moves her hand back up to her head. "It was a nice run."

Peter says, "Diana, this one is yours."

Diana takes the cuffs from her belt and goes behind Jannie's back bringing down one hand at a time placing the cuffs on her wrists.

"Just for the record, we appreciate what you did taking those bullets for us." Peter mentions.

Jannie adds, "Like I said, Keller never misses."

Diana begins leading her out of the apartment and puts her in the back of a car. They then drive towards booking.

**The End!**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
